


In the Quiet Autumn Breeze

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 19th century banter, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Domestic, F/M, First Time, Historical, Kissing, Period Accurate Dialogue, Pleading, Shakespeare Quotations, Submissive Character, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian, lots of build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The main character works as a stable hand for a woman who inherited an estate from a distant relative. She has been hesitant to marry as it would mean giving up her claim to the land. However, she does have certain urges and thinks that a certain farmhand can help fulfill them.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	In the Quiet Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> The is a script for the GWA subreddit. Please contact me before posting it or an audio recording of it anywhere else. 
> 
> This content is for 18+ audiences only. 
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F][Script Offer]In the Quiet Autumn Breeze [Msub][Victorian][Cowgirl][Domestic][Pleading][Fingering][Body Worship][19th Century Banter][Kissing][Creampie][Lots of Build Up][First Time][Shakespeare Quotes][Historical][Period Accurate Dialogue]

Synopsis: The main character works as a stable hand for a woman who inherited an estate from a distant relative. She has been hesitant to marry as it would mean giving up her claim to the land. However, she does have certain urges and thinks that a certain farmhand can help fulfill them. 

Setting Notes: This is Victorian England with a little poetic license. However, I think that any accent can work with this script.

Character Notes:  
The main character is talkative and witty while at the same time submissive.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, good evening, my fair lady. Were you seeking to go riding this evening? 

I know that the afternoon is late, but I shall be happy to hitch up one of the horses if it so pleases you. 

Honestly, miss. There no need to apologize. My family remains forever indebted to you for granting me this post. I am more than happy to fill its duties whether or not at a conventional hour. While I am certain stable work seems of little importance to your busy mind, I consider the labor to be nourishing on the spirit. As such, I will not mind a brief delay to my journey home. Any task is bound to invigorate me and, although they are no longer young, my parents are more than capable of looking after themselves. 

And no, miss. I promise that I am not motivated by guilt. While I am grateful for the opportunities that you have provided me, I know that you expect any such generosity to be well-earned. If I did not excel in any task of my labor, then you would cease to entertain my company. And I would never think that you were unfair in that regard. It is a testament to your sensibilities that you only expect proper diligence from those that you manage. In some ways, it is quite remarkable. 

Er, what I mean to say is, although it is uncommon for a lady to be the sole proprietor of such an estate, your authority has always been a welcome one, especially among your staff. Thus, it has always been an honor for me to serve you. And, if you are still curious about my reasons for such devotion, I assure you that they come not from culpability, but rather from sincere respect. It is my honor to help provide for you. 

Now, I hope that you allow my words to assuage any of your own embarrassments. I would delight in nothing more than taking you riding. However, we best do it before daylight fades. You well-know that the horses do not take kindly to the dark.

Miss honestly, I assure you-

(pause) 

Very well, if my reassurance is not enough, perhaps you would prefer a walk instead? Although a far less vigorous exertion, it may still provide an appropriate remedy to your misgivings. At least, in any case, it might spare the horses from any resentment from such tardy labor. My countenance harbors no ill-will from such a request, as I have mentioned. Their disposition, however, is far more fickle. 

Ah, but you mustn't hold it against them, miss. Although they often work with complaint, never a more loyal creature will you ever meet. After all, you know the old saying, 'Though patience be a tired mare, yet she will plod'. Much like yourself, I think. 

Oh, I did not mean to imply anything with regards to your appearance, miss. I do hope that you will forgive the slight. I-

*laughing* I have always enjoyed your good character. You are far more tolerant of any misgivings than most in your position. One does not need to worry about slips of the tongue, only the lackadaisicalness of their flesh. 

The line, by the way, if it amuses you, is from Henry the Fifth. Perhaps not one of the Bard's better plays, but I find it serviceable. 

Yes, I realize that it is unusual for a man of my status to read such things, miss. However, I consider the exercise of the mind to be as important as the exercise of the body. A sentiment which I imagine you share given your predilection for both. Mhmm? 

Well, at the very least, it is keeping with your want of exercise at this late hour. Perhaps, we best walk before my words become too eager again. 

*optional footsteps*

Lovely evening, isn't it? Autumn is such a wonderous season with the rush of the falling leaves. 

*laugh* Please do let me know if you are bothered by my chatter, miss. While some prefer to walk in silence, I have always been decidedly verbose, as you might have gathered. 

(pause)

Well then, would you mind if I asked you a few queries. They are all more curiosities than anything and you are, of course, not required to answer.

Oh, nothing regarding the estate. I am simply inquisitive about what is troubling you.

Yes, I know that you have spoken only calmly, miss. However, your face still wears the unease. While others might not recognize its subtly, I have seen it enough times to know its furrows. 

Please, though, I do not wish for you to hide it. I only wish to know how I might help. 

If you will pardon my candor, miss, is it concerning the estate's finances?

No? Then...

Ah, your impending nuptials. Are you still fretting over who you might choose? 

Well, you need not worry. Any choice would be a sensible one. All three of the gentlemen are of proper wealth and refined character. Any choice is merely a matter of personal taste.

*laugh* I am afraid that I am not certain of your proclivities in that regard. However, I am certain that you will make the decision with the same keeping with carefulness with which you attend to this land. 

Or perhaps, you do not wish to marry? 

It was merely a guess, miss. I have seen your love for this estate. You nearly always wear it in your eyes. If you married, these grounds would no longer be yours. They would be your husbands. Yet, they would never be rightly his. He would have never earned them as you had. You were the one who made this land strong and healthy. It was under your proper management that the plants began to grow and thrive. So, I have some understanding of why you would not want to take the hand of another and, unlike most, I would never think any less of you for it. 

Yes, it is unusual for a lady to refuse to marry, but so is your circumstance. You must do what is best for yourself and for the estate. I assure you that are unlikely to be judged for it, either by me or by the other hands. We all think far too highly of your character to ever be concerned with such mild deviations. My only regret is that you might not ever be able to find solace in the arms of another. 

Although, there are solutions to such a problem. I know that we do not often speak of it, yet affection can exist outside of marriage. Tell me, have you ever considered...

(pause)

With myself? Are you certain of what you are asking? 

No, no. No offense was taken. I am more than flattered. It is not often that one gets such a request from such a lady. Perhaps, it is improper for you to be so bold given our respective sexes. However, you *are* my superior, so in some sense, the burden may still fall on you to erm suggest such a topic.

In any case, if you wish to form that sort of partnership, I might be amenable provided the proper terms and compatibility. I assume that you are not proposing much in the sense of matrimony? 

Very good. I have a bit of a non-traditional view on that subject myself and do not believe it appropriate if it is not entered into with a certain...awareness. 

Well, to use another of the great Bard's phrases, 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds'. Perhaps not his meaning, but I have always considered it to imply that some aspects of our character are fixed and unchangeable. If we were to enter into any sort of arrangement, we would need to ensure that we properly complemented each other. And while, in matters of mind, I know that we are in agreement. I am less certain about the alignment of our passions. 

Erm, I suppose I should make my intentions clear. Miss, I wish to submit to you. I know that I already perform duties for you. However, that would not be enough if we were to enter into this sort of relation. I want to submit to you wholly and fully. I long to obey your every order and please you in whichever way that you might wish. 

And-and yes, I realize that such a revelation is abrupt. However, it is keeping with your proposal and if we are to discuss this matter properly I-

*kiss*

(amused) I suppose that is a more succinct manner of speaking. However, I would prefer a little more experimentation before I agreed to such terms and the glint in your eyes tells me that you would as well.

There is no need to hide it. It will always be my honor to serve you. 

*kiss*

So, where shall you have me, miss?

*kiss*

Oh yes, there and now is more than acceptable, if you would like. Perhaps, behind those trees in the orchard? While no one will judge, it might be best to preserve your modesty. 

*optional footsteps*

Here we are. And I assure you, miss, that my obedience will not waiver in our privacy. Please command me as you wish. 

Oh? Would you like me naked before you, then? Very well, simply tell me how you would like me to lay. 

Shall I kneel at your feet? 

Excellent, then I will only be a moment. 

*optional sound of clothing being removed*

Is this acceptable, madam? 

Ah, yes. My body does wear the effects on a hard day's work. I-I have never thought much of it myself, but I am pleased that you like it. 

*kiss*

Thank you, miss. But do tell what else I might do to service you? 

My wishes? Well, they are hardly of concern. At any rate, my primary want is to delight you. 

Very well. Very well. If you insist, I-I might like to touch myself while staring up at you. I hope that you will not think untoward of me, but I have dreamed of this moment before and I might like to admire you for a bit. 

Thank you, miss. 

*moaning*

Your elegance is beyond sense. 

*moaning*

Just to be able to look at you this greedily...

*moaning*

Oh, it excites me so. 

I've always wanted to kneel before you like this. 

It would have been improper of me to have told you. 

*gasping*

However, knowing your feeling, I hope that you might now accept such praises.

*gasping*

But-but I must not please myself too much. 

*gasping*

Oh, you have not the chance to properly enjoy me yet.

*laugh* And you are not undressed yet. 

Oh, please miss. Might you for me? Please? I only wish to further honor your beautiful form. 

Thank you very much, miss. Do you-do you require any assistance? 

Very well. My fingers are more than happy to oblige. 

*kiss*

There. Now you might enjoy the autumn breeze properly. And, if you will allow it, I shall enjoy you. 

*sigh* Please may I kiss your neck, miss? It teases me so. 

Thank you. 

*kissing*

And-and your breasts? May I touch them? Please, miss? 

Oh, thank you. 

*kissing*

Just to feel the softness of your skin. It-It's magical. 

I am so gracious that you allow it. 

Might I kiss them as well? 

Yes, I shall be gentle though I am eager. It is your pleasure that I must earn. 

*kissing*

Oh, that shiver. Tell me, have a pleased you or is the air too cold? 

If you are uncertain, then I can offer my arms to you. I am more than happy to keep you warm. 

Come on, let yourself enjoy me. 

Mhmm. Thank you, love. 

*kissing*

What else would you like, miss? Shall I tease you clit? 

*kiss*

Oh, this time, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. 

Mhmm. You are already wet, miss. I hope it to be a sign that you find my service acceptable. 

Well then, I shall entertain you further.

*kiss* 

Might I put a finger inside of you?

*kiss*

Mhmm. Most excellent. 

Thank you, miss. Do tell me if you want more. 

Faster? Very well then. 

How is this? Does this please you, miss? 

*kissing*

*laugh* Your answers are always so laconic, yet so delicious. 

*kissing*

Oh, I can feel how slick you are growing, miss. It's so marvelous. 

Mhmm. Oh, how you tremble. 

*kissing*

If my hand shall satisfy you tonight, miss, I shall be more than pleased. However, if you desire my cock, then I shall be more than happy to give it. 

Mhmm, you can feel how excited it is for you. However, I will not appease it unless it is what you want. 

Please tell me, miss. 

*kissing*

Well, I do delight in hearing that. How would you like me? 

Yes, I should always be happy to be underneath you. And, if I recall, you *did* want to go riding this afternoon. 

Ah, you may roll your eyes if you wish, but I know from that smile that such a tired quip still did amuse you. 

*kiss*

Which is all that truly matters, your happiness. 

Ah yes, my tongue is overextending itself again, isn't it? 

Yes, miss. I will obey and keep quiet for as long as I am able. 

*thud*

Oh, you are quite strong to shove me in such a-

*kissing*

Mhmm. Yes, miss. Holding my tongue. 

*kissing*

I-i keeping still. Or at least I am trying. 

It-it is a bit difficult when you are easing yourself onto my cock. 

*gasping* 

Ah, thank you, miss. Thank you for your cunt. I-i hope that I will do enough to earn it.

*kissing*

Oh, miss. You feel so wonderful. 

Mhmm. 

I-yes. I know that I must not touch you without permission. 

Yes, you best keep my wrists over my head until I learn to obey. 

*kiss*

No, I will not fight it, miss. I know that I have earned the binding. 

But might my cock still please you? 

*moaning*

Thank you, love. 

And please delight yourself as well. 

*moaning* 

Oh, I want nothing more than to make you cum. 

*moaning*

Mhmm, oh thank you for honoring me, miss. 

*moaning*

You are so enchanting. 

I-i will last as long as possible for you

*moaning* 

Please, love. Tell me, are you close?

(begging) Please, I want to make you cum so badly. 

Oh, please, miss. Please let me ravish you. 

Please. 

Oh, miss. I am so close. 

Please tell me that you are-

*kissing*

I-I, I cannot wait much longer. 

*moaning*

Please, please. May I cum? Oh, please miss? 

*moaning*

I, yes, are you ready? I want to cum with you. 

Oh, oh, fuck. 

Ah, t-thank you miss. t-thank you for letting me have your wonderful cunt. 

I-oh, oh. 

T-thank you. 

*orgasm*

(panting) Oh, you are quite good to me, miss. I am not certain if I deserved that.

Oh, that glare.

Very well then, I shall not argue. You are my superior and I will obey you for as long as you will have me. 

I only hope that our inquiries have further settled your mind as to our arrangement. For, any worries on my part have well been put to rest. If you wish to continue such an affair then-

*kiss*

(laughing) Well, you might not share my affinity for chatter. However, I cannot possibly object to the simplicity of such an answer. 

*kiss*

Your lips speak well enough and I am honored to have them.


End file.
